


Moonlit Night

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Needing help is not a weakness.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 1





	Moonlit Night

He stood there in a haze. 

He could feel the pull of his other self, as the orb hovered above, shining its unholy light down from the sky.

"Grab him." a voice said

He felt two strong yet gentle hands grab his arms, holding him steady as his torment began.

There were two people surrounding him, and he could feel a third presence hovering at the edge of the clearing.

"Stay away, stay away, stay away." he begged internally

But of course they couldn't hear his thoughts, and so they carried onward, moving slowly but deliberately towards their destination.

The tree loomed ahead of them, like a silent guardian, branches swaying gently in the wind.

It seemed to him that they walked for an eternity before they arrived to their destination.

He felt the pull intensifying, and he felt the three presences around him shift.

Three animals surrounded him now. Three animals that couldn't be more different, but were nonetheless united in common cause.

They smothered him with licks. Well, the bigger ones did, knocking him onto the ground.

The smallest one perched on his chest, warming him.

Then he himself began to shift, and he cried out in pain. 

The warmth was still there.


End file.
